Love You Till The End
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: An Addek one-shot set in mid season 2. What happens when Derek notices what he could loose?


Hey guys,

I got inspired by a song to another Addek-one shot. The song is "Love you till the end" by The Pogues, so that explains the title of the one-shot. The Story is set in mid season 2.

That's it already, I hope you enjoy it and if you have time and want to listen to the song, because it's really beautiful.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Love You Till The End**

Addison felt exhausted. Her shift had been long and exhausting, she had lost a mother and her baby and even though she knew there was nothing more she could have done, she hated what happened. She laid down on the tinny bed in the tinny trailer. She felt exhausted, not only from today, but from everything, Seattle, her job, her marriage. She wanted to say that it didn't bother her that Derek wasn't really trying, but she still loved him. She also knew it would be easier to simply leave him, but she couldn't. She hated herself that she wasn't able to sign the divorce papers and leave, because even though she screwed up, she never stopped loving him. She tried to sleep, but sleep wasn't coming easy, so she picked a medical magazine up and started reading. Some hours later she heard a car, pulling up and she knew it was Derek. Maybe it would be easiest to simply pretend that she was asleep, but she felt too exhausted to do so and care what he might think. Before she could change her mind, the door opened and Derek stepped inside the trailer. When she looked at him, she knew he had a rough day too. Before she could say anything he went over to her, bend down, put her medical journal away and kissed her. He kissed her, but not like he used to kiss her over the last months, but really kissed her, like he did back in NY before they started to grow apart. The kiss grew more passionate and more into a make out session. When he let go of her lips, because they both needed to breath, they looked into each others eyes and she spoke up. "Hey." She told him quietly while biting her bottom lip.

Derek smiled at her sincerely. "Hey." He laid down next to her, pulled her close and cuddled as close as possible.

Even though she enjoyed it, she had to ask. "So, how was your day?"

Derek looked at her for a while, before he spoke up. "You mean, what happened that I kiss you like this." He stated.

"I … it's not that I'm not enjoying this, but … "  
"You're confused."

"A little bit."

"I had this patient today or better for the last weeks. You remember Mrs Miller?"

"Sure. You operated her today, right? How is she doing?"

"Not waken up by now."

"I'm sorry Derek."

"Thanks, but that's not the point. Yesterday she asked me to call her husband again and I tried it, but he didn't pick up, but I was lucky and got him on the phone in the morning, before I started to operate and told him that I would operate and he told me that he didn't care. She cheated on him with some guy and he told me could never forgive her and that she had to go through this alone and I had to admit I understood him and didn't really try to convince him to come anymore. Of course I didn't tell Mrs Miller I talked to him and so we went to the or and everything was fine until she started to collapse and someone had to made a decision. So I let him call him, but he didn't pick up and since she had no other family I made the decision. He called back when she was already out of the or and in a room. He came and I told him what happened and then he told me something that made me think "You know Dr. Shepherd, I never thought I could forgive her, but now she's lying in this bed and I can't forgive myself for not being there, because even though I hate it and tried to ignore it, I still love her. Always have and always will. I have forgiven her already, I simply wanted to make her suffer. Please tell me she will wake up, because I need to tell her that." and it felt like he's talking about me. What would happen if it was you lying there?"

Addison had tears in her eyes by now. "Derek, but it's not …"

"Us. Not it's not and I can't tell you how happy I am that this isn't us, because just like Mr Miller I wouldn't have been there when you would have gotten in the or and only notice my mistake when it was too late."

"But maybe she will wake up Derek, maybe it's not too late for them already." Addison stated.

Derek nodded. "I really hope so." No one of them talked for a while before Derek spoke up. "And for us?"

Addison looked up at him. "What about us?"

"Is it too late for us? I know now I let you down and that cheating wasn't only your fault. I don't want to be like that guy and only notice when it's too late and maybe your not dying, but you can't tell me you haven't thought about leaving."

"I have."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Maybe I'm a masochist and enjoy it when you flirt with Meredith."

"Addie … she's nothing like you and that's the point. She helped me to forget when I tried so hard to forget you and what happened, she's like the Anti-Addison. She nice and I like her, but I never loved her and will never love her like I love you, because when I met you I knew you were the one for me and I still believe that. I'm sorry I flirted with her, I guess I only wanted to make you suffer a bit."

Addison looked at him for a while. "Then maybe it's not too late yet." Derek smiled at her "Thank you." He told her before leaning in and kissing her. "I love you till the end."

*** 3 months later ***

It was like a miracle when Mrs Miller had woken up three months after surgery and her husband couldn't be happier and Derek felt happy as well. Derek and Addison's marriage were back onto track, not as strong as it used to be, but they were trying and Derek knew they were succeding. They had moved out of the trailer and into an apartment until their house was built. When he left the patient's room with a smile on his fac, Alex Karev came up to him. "Dr. Shepherd?"

"Dr. Karev?"

"Not that I don't enjoy it to work with your wife …"

Derek looked at him grinning. "You shouldn't have pissed her off."

"Yeah, I know … but that's not the point. After rounds she gave me some files and explained me what to do and … threw up over my shoes."

Derek looked at him shocked. "She did, what?"

"Ahm yeah, I laid her down in her office and cleaned up even though she was protesting, but I thought you wanted to know." Before Alex had even ended his story Derek was up and away to Addison's office. He knocked and entered before she had the chance to answer. He looked at Addison, who was laying on the sofa, she was really pall. "Hey."

"Hey. So I guess, news spread quickly."

"Actually Dr. Karev was only telling me. What happened? Should I bring you home?" He sat down next to her and kissed her forehead

"You know this is … so embarrassing, because I threw up on Karev, but what bothers me even more, that wasn't the way I wanted to tell you. I wanted to go out with you for dinner, go home and then …"

Derek looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? You're sick, you should go home."

"No, I'm not sick. Not really, because I'm only sick in the mornings."

Derek needed some moments before he realized what she just had said. "Does that mean …"

"I'm pregnant."

Derek couldn't help, but smile as brightly as possible and kiss her over and over again. "Oh my gosh, this is just … I love you Addie and you too little baby. I love you both till the end."

Addison could only reflect his smile. "And we love you till the end, too." Derek leaned in and kissed her again. "Let's go home, because we have something to celebrate." And again he leaned in to kiss her passionate.

* * *

Pretty please review.


End file.
